


In the Name of Science

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a joke can spark a fantabulous plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [MMoM](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/) (Merry Month of ~~May~~ Masturbation) – because of [this article](http://www.medindia.net/news/Masturbation-Eases-Nasal-Congestion-Study-49424-1.htm). Basically the idea is that masturbation can help men with nasal congestion.

A can of beer open, take-away eaten and the containers thrown away and Jack was ready to check the online news. Not for the sake of the news, but to have something to do. He could of course drive over to Daniel's place, but Daniel had told him not to do so, because he had work he wanted to finish.

Which Jack found rather annoying.

It didn't help that Daniel's allergies were acting up after the last planet they'd visited and Jack knew better than to risk his life by entering Daniel's apartment until he was feeling better. Daniel needed rest and some time on his own before he could handle Jack the way he wanted to be handled.

Jack grinned to himself. And oh, could Daniel handle him just right. On a good day, of course.

The usual news popped up on the monitor and Jack was about to shut it down when he noticed a link in the sidebar menu. With a small laugh, he clicked it and read the article. It may not be the truth, but he quickly copied the link and sent it off to Daniel.

Polishing off the beer, he stood up to get rid of the empty can. Jack stopped when the familiar *pling* told him he had an email. Sitting back down, his smile grew when he noticed that Daniel had replied much faster than he'd expected him to.

 _That's a very interesting article. I take it you want me to test it and film it for the sake of science?_

Jack licked his lips. That wasn't such a bad idea. Closing his eyes for a moment, Jack leaned back in his chair and ran the heel of his hand down over the bulge of his jeans. His mind flooded with images of Daniel at his workstation in his living room. Chair pushed back from the desk, laptop and notes abandoned for the sake of a little stress relief.

Undoing his jeans, Jack slid a hand inside. In his mind Daniel had already done so, had tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The breathing would be shallow already, short, panted bursts of air coming over his lips, because Jack knew exactly what those sounded like.

He'd caused those more times than he could count.

Jack was more than half-hard already, and although his own hand wasn't as good as Daniel's, he smiled to himself as the arousal rushed through his body. He imagined how Daniel would be mirroring him right at that moment. How Daniel would be biting into his lower lip to keep quiet and how spectacularly he would fail, small noises of lust and need escaping him.

Jack thrust forward, instinctively adding to the slide of his hand. Every movement pushed the arousal up until Jack heard nothing but the rush of his own breathing in his ears, felt nothing but blood pumping through his body and his hand on his cock. Every thrust accompanied by Daniel in his mind doing the very same thing.

He was so caught up in the feel of it, the imaginary Daniel in his mind holding his focus, that his climax took him almost by surprise. Warm seed spilled over his hand, making a mess of his underwear that Jack couldn't care less about.

Leaning back in the chair, Jack kept his eyes closed. He couldn't even, for a few moments, be bothered to pull his hand out of his sodden underwear. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't, as usual, ignore Daniel's order to not come over.

Jack pulled his hand out of his pants and wiped it off on the thigh. A quick reply to the email and Jack didn't even bother fighting off the smirk as he headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

The End


End file.
